


风雨如晦

by thepriceof_salt



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepriceof_salt/pseuds/thepriceof_salt
Summary: 弗拉基米尔悲哀地发现，他的德米特里似乎羽翼正丰，做好了离开的准备。但这一切都是可笑的幻想。窗外正风雨如晦，你该怎样飞起来？
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

德米特里从未觉得自己的人生如此灰暗过。他是祖国最年轻的总统，即使是向前追溯至庞大的红色帝国之时，自己也绝对称得上年轻有为。所有赞美的词汇似乎都能在他身上找到对应之处，他英俊、儒雅、能力出色、身家清白、待人随和、正直善良，和浸淫政坛已久的老狐狸们不同，他好比一锅烂汤里唯一的一味上等香料，努力发散自己，试图用可笑的细胳膊扭动大腿，让整个环境闻起来不那么糟糕。但他最终还是没能一转攻势，沉浮飘摇，被迫接受了皇冠，哪怕它压得自己如此难过。  
德米特里望向窗外，他觉得自己就像正冒雨飞过克里姆林宫的鸽子群中的那只唯一的白色鸽子，被一群花花绿绿的杂毛裹挟着，不知要飞向哪里。也许落在平坦宽阔的红场，也许撞死在宫殿高高的金色尖顶上。  
他不知道该怎么做。先前的那场战争让他被诟病不已，大家似乎更满意他的前任——现任政府首脑，满意他用强硬的手腕统治着庞大的北方巨熊。国际上也是如此，似乎所有人都觉得自己是个名副其实的傀儡，一个好看的提线娃娃，坐镇克里姆林宫其实是个大家心照不宣的假象，而拴在自己身上的线，正握在白宫主人的手中。  
德米特里在保卫下进入专车，一辆黑色的梅赛德斯普尔曼。他再熟悉不过这辆车了，它属于这个国家真正的掌权人——显然不是德米特里他自己。他还记得这辆车从德国乘专机抵达莫斯科的第一天，自己就被邀请进后座，跪在柔软的麂皮地毯上，后颈被死死掐住，脸颊被迫贴在高级的羊皮座椅上，鼻息间全是新车挥散不去的皮脂味道，呛得他头晕。而加长奔驰宽大的后排空间给对方的施虐提供了很好的环境支持，在这里似乎任何姿势都可以达成。漫长的时间不知流逝了多久，当他终于得以脱身时，衬衫因着汗湿紧紧贴在他的后背上。他落荒而逃，回到官邸后厌恶地褪下这一身布料，恨不得在大厅里一把火将它们化为灰烬。可那身衣服至今仍保存在那人的浅色官邸——德米特里的秘书从地上捡起那身衣服后，马上就送了过去。  
德米特里被禁止乘坐直升机上下班，所以他如今每每乘着专车出入富丽堂皇的克宫时，都能回忆起这段不堪的往事。好比他虽然穿戴整齐，光鲜亮丽，可不为人知的一面早爬满了虱子。  
弗拉基米尔，弗拉基米尔。德米特里的视线透过加密玻璃望向在雨中朦朦胧胧的街道，他在心里一遍遍地默念着这个名字，如同在进行脱敏治疗。和他在一起的那些日子，可称不上什么美好的粉红回忆。  
手又不由自主地摸上了无名指。德米特里轻轻转动着金色的婚戒，想起了居住在莫斯科另一头的妻子。  
那是个美丽善良的女人，德米特里与她相识于微时，是真正意义上的青梅竹马。他们结婚的那一天是德米特里人生中最快乐的日子，天真的他曾以为这种快乐能一直延续下去，直到他满身是伤、赤裸着狼狈地趴在卫生间冰冷瓷砖上的一幕被她看在眼里。  
这个可怜的女人尖叫着，冲上来抱住精疲力竭的他。眼泪砸在他的皮肤上，碎成无数瓣，残破着淌过他的伤口，带来阵阵刺痛。  
隔天，她就被送到了远郊。又过了一周，她病逝的消息就传了出来。  
不过使德米特里感到慰藉的是，她只是“被死亡”了。现在她仍活着，只是受到严密的“保护”。  
大家把现任总统仍戴着婚戒理解为对“过世”的第一夫人的缅怀与纪念，没有人不唏嘘于他们的爱情故事——除了极少数知情者。而继续戴着这枚小小婚戒的权利，还是自己跪在弗拉基米尔双腿间才获得的。  
德米特里下意识摸了摸脸颊，仿佛还能记起皮带扣冰凉的触感。  
戈尔基九号到了。  
这是德米特里的官邸——可细细深究，这上上下下、里里外外没有一处不在弗拉基米尔的掌控之中。他不清楚这栋大房子布置了多少明里暗里的监控，也不知道又有多少直通新奥加廖沃，更不知道连保洁人员在内的所有工作人员有多少是弗拉基米尔的眼线。  
“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，您回来了。”在大厅迎接德米特里的是最近才出现在他视线中的三级秘书柳博芙。她是一个长着娃娃脸的可爱女孩，如同她的名字一般美好，才25岁，可惜很小就失去了双亲，被养在政府的福利院，后来在安全部门接受秘密培训。这些都是德米特里在她简历上看到的。德米特里没有尝试详细问她的来历，他不想了解太多，然后绝望地发现身边竟没有一个人值得相信。  
反正自己也没有了解真相的权利。德米特里边上楼边想。  
“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，财政部长正在大会客厅等您。他大概等了半个小时，您想现在会见他还是要换一身衣服，休息一下再去？”  
“库德林？”德米特里停下了脚步，有些不耐烦，显然不想听到这个人的名字。  
“是的。阿列克谢·列昂尼德维奇。”柳博芙乖乖回答。

德米特里不得不承认，自己与这位看上去刁钻刻薄的财政部长毫无共同话题可言，他们每次私下会面总是以白眼结束。这个比自己大五岁的男人擅长把对总统的尊敬摆在他那张虚伪的脸上，可私底下做过的破烂事数不胜数。德米特里怎么也想不出为什么弗拉基米尔要把他留在这个位置上，难道我们伟大的祖国再找不出第二个人才了吗？  
“他的确很有用，德米特里。”在晚间和弗拉基米尔的通话里，他说出这句德米特里听腻了的话。  
“既然你这么说，那我没有任何意见。”德米特里面无表情地回答。  
“你听上去很累。早些休息，晚安。”弗拉基米尔电话挂的迅速，不给人一点反应机会。  
说来奇怪，德米特里放下听筒，拄着下巴放空了眼神。就连他自己也无法准确定位他和弗拉基米尔究竟是怎样的一种关系。他们共同经历过至暗时刻，然而当一切都步入正轨后，自己的那些不堪回忆又好像都是他给的。想到这里，德米特里无比怀念初识的日子，那是他了解弗拉基米尔最浅却又好感最盛的时光，不像现在，他们在细密探索后了解对方身上的每一处弱点，好像会时时琢磨着给予致命一击。  
德米特里不知道为什么一切会发展得如此诡异，其实他并不希望与弗拉基米尔对立。但似乎没有办法。  
德米特里失意地望着窗外，看向黑夜里深邃的桦树林。  
那是一片风雨如晦。


	2. Chapter 2

今天德米特里注定不会有什么好心情了，他从迈进会议厅的半个小时前就已经非常不爽，因为他得知自己又将在例会上看见阿列克谢那张不怀好意的脸。  
事实上，会议期间发生的事比昨晚在官邸与阿列克谢互翻白眼还要令德米特里气结。那个难缠的老狐狸居然当着所有人的面给总统难堪，妄图颠覆。  
“你的言行，都是不恰当的、不能被原谅的。谁都不能违反政府的纪律和服从关系。阿列克谢·列昂尼德维奇，如果你不同意由政府推行的总统的方针政策，那么只有一种做法，你知道是什么——就是辞职。”  
“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，我的确与您有观念上的分歧，我想我会在做决定前与总理协商。”阿列克谢甚至没有正眼瞧德米特里，一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子，嘴角令人厌恶地下撇，看得德米特里努力抑制自己想用他那碍眼又丑陋的暗红色领带勒死他的冲动。  
“你找谁商量都可以，包括找总理。但只要我还是总统，就应该由我来做这种决定。”  
“各位都请出去。”德米特里简直怒火中烧。“除了阿列克谢·列昂尼德维奇。”  
官员们面面相觑，随即飞快逃离这是非之地。在令人恼怒的冗长沉默后，阿列克谢拿下了鼻梁上反光的眼镜，从西装内袋里掏出一块不规则的麂皮细细擦拭。“请您先说，总统先生。”  
“你最好能一直这样懂规矩。”  
阿列克谢站了起来，把眼镜重新架回鼻梁，扣上了西装的第一粒扣子，抬脚欲走。“如果您把我留下没有做出什么实质上的处置，而只是用这种挠痒痒一般的语气‘警告’我对您尊敬些，那大可不必，您还是留着时间多关心一下您自己。如您所见，我一直非常尊敬您，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。”  
“至于您说的规矩……我在政府里许多年，不比您差多少，您有的在我身上也同样能找到。不过，我们也有一点不同……”  
阿列克谢冷笑一声。  
“我之所以现在屈于您之下，恐怕是因为我只靠自己。”  
阿列克谢偏着头，并没像猜想的那样从德米特里脸上找到丝毫的波动，也没等来激烈的批评。他觉得无趣极了，撞开椅子向门口走去。  
“你不会见到总理的，除非你立刻递交辞呈。”德米特里坐在那里，一动不动，对身后人下了最后通牒。  
“无所谓。”阿列克谢的眼神充满了毫不掩饰的鄙夷，刺向德米特里的后背。“您是总统，总理是您的，您说了算。”  
大门关闭的声音回荡在空荡的会议室。许久，德米特里终于撑着桌子站了起来，不小心拂掉了一份文件。他看着地上的狼藉，觉得头晕目眩，懒得去捡。  
是的，他的人生似乎正经历前所未有的灰暗。没有哪一个国家元首会经历这些，即使是那些战乱动荡的小国，总统的最坏下场也只不过是被极端分子一枪崩了脑袋，拖出去暴尸街头，而不是像自己一样被厌恶的人活剐，即使自己并没做错什么。德米特里有时真的觉得死亡或许对自己是种解脱——如果他一直在这种环境里执政，那还不如溺死在戈尔基的泳池里，或是被阿列克谢这样的人放黑枪打穿心脏。  
别这么想，德米特里。他叹了一口气，自己劝自己。你下地狱的时候撒旦都会笑话你。

敲门声传到德米特里耳朵里，他的身子猛地一颤，下身的收缩使身后的男人忍不住喘息出声。  
“嘶……季玛，别这么紧，你会让我受不了的。”弗拉基米尔的下巴搁在德米特里肩膀上使着劲，把德米特里试图挣脱的两只手摁回墙上。“别出声，我可没锁门……万一可爱的秘书察觉到总统先生的办公室传出了痛苦的呻吟，那么她一定不会放过这个效劳总统的好机会，就要冲进来查看你了。”  
“请给我留些面子吧。”德米特里气息不稳，脸上勉强撑起的笑容摇摇欲坠。“这幅样子被你看到也就罢了，我没办法的事。”  
敲门声锲而不舍。“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇？”是柳博芙的声音。  
“这是你的那位娃娃脸秘书？你最近好像很喜欢她，还给她晋了级。”  
“我对每一位下属都保持尊重与爱护，弗拉基米尔。”德米特里的额头死死抵着墙，试图缓解下身带来的凄惨的愉悦。  
“什么事？”他深呼吸了一下，平息情绪，大声询问。  
“国防部递交的文件，希望您尽快批阅。”  
德米特里感觉要崩溃了，弗拉基米尔恶趣味地加重了力道和幅度，他此时感觉自己像一艘飘摇在大海上的破败帆船，正等待着不知何时到来的覆没，而身下的每一次抽动都是一道巨浪，把他一次次推上浪尖又狠狠抛下，无情捶打他的精神。  
门外的声音从大海遥远的另一头飘来，消散在德米特里早已不清的神智里。  
“总统先生？”  
“我没事！”德米特里在说完最后一个音节后就死死咬住拳头，把破碎的呻吟吞在肚子里独自消化。  
“求你……别。”德米特里无法保持平衡，快感一阵阵冲向他的大脑，他避无可避，无处攀扶的手，只能像抓住最后一根稻草一般揪住了立在一旁的总统旗，但紧接着就被一双冰凉的手制止了。  
“注意一下，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。别把它抓坏了，这可是总统权力的象征。”  
“都这时候了，你还要试图羞辱我吗？弗拉基米尔！你大可不必……呃……”  
“嘘……别让她在门外等着了，我敢打赌，她如果知道一门之隔以内发生了什么，一定会落荒而逃的。”弗拉基米尔感到好笑，气息喷洒在德米特里后颈上，如同恶魔的低语。  
“我现在想休息一会儿，你稍后再来。”  
在得到回应之后，德米特里终于长出一口气，他涨红了脸，认命地闭上眼睛，调整好姿势，想尽快结束这一场折磨人的情爱。  
“您这是准备好了？”弗拉基米尔的嗤笑声传进他的耳朵。“看来您也并非像您想象中那么高贵，还是会屈服于低贱的情欲。”  
德米特里沉默着，他的身体向着火了一样，他确实希望弗拉基米尔能满足他，忍耐的滋味着实不好受。  
“万能的总统，您就靠一下自己，解决这份该死的躁动吧？”弗拉基米尔慢慢退出去，倚在办公桌上低头清理着自己，把德米特里晾在一边。待德米特里终于从断断续续的喘息中抬起头转过身，他已经衣冠整齐，面无表情地看着德米特里手忙脚乱地扣皮带，然后从地上捡起领带颤抖地系好。  
“我决定放弃库德林，他太骄傲了，三番五次搞这些动作会动摇政府的威信的。”弗拉基米尔没去提醒德米特里把打歪的领带拨正，他顺手拿起桌上冷掉的咖啡喝了一口，皱了皱眉。“我记得你以前不喜欢黑咖啡。”  
德米特里没心情接茬，他把总统旗好好码平，确定自己刚才留下的褶皱已经不复存在，然后望着金色的双头鹰出神。  
“……是吗？我以为他是你的人，你不会轻易放他走。”  
“话别这么说，我还是知道本末的。”弗拉基米尔皱眉看向窗外。“我最近也不太喜欢他，他好像有点飘飘然了，以为自己身傍大树好乘凉……不说这个了，我们赶紧让他滚蛋吧，也省的让你心烦。”  
“弗拉基米尔，我要跟你重申，我与他是存在着观念上的分歧，这一点他也阐述过，所以请你不要在心里以为我是在……”德米特里顿住了，他没想好要用什么单词说完这句话。无理取闹？或许不大合适。  
“我懂，季玛。快点开始吧，我要尽快赶回新奥加廖沃，苏尔科夫在等我。”  
“看出来了。”德米特里终于坐下来，旋开钢笔，连头都懒得抬一下。“您穿着他的外套呢。”

站在窗前目送弗拉基米尔的黑色梅赛德斯消失在密林后，德米特里将柳博芙呼叫进来。  
“希望您一切都好，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。”柳博芙拿着文件在办公桌五步开外停了下来。“如果您累了就去休息吧，我可以安排好工作。”  
“没关系的，拿来吧。”德米特里疲惫地招招手。  
“请原谅，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，您的领带歪了。”柳博芙注意到德米特里凌乱的领口。“我来帮您正一下。”  
德米特里下意识僵住身子，随即自觉好笑地泄了一口气。柳博芙帮他整理了领带结，顺带抚平微翘的领子，动作很轻柔，完全没有使他感到不适。  
德米特里突然想到刚乘黑色轿车离开的人。他永远不会让别人的手离自己的脖子如此之近。  
“夫人最近一切都好。”柳博芙没头没尾地轻声道。  
什么夫人？德米特里在脑海里下意识反问，紧接着一个答案在瞬时飘摇起伏着。他不敢确定。  
柳博芙好像会读心术一样。  
“正如您所想的那样。”


	3. Chapter 3

德米特里同联邦安全局的将军进行了秘密会面，这是他第一次见这位侦查处的少将。对方与他身高相当，身材结实，虽人至中年，久坐于办公室，但仍可以从西装的包裹下分辨出有力的躯体，一双冷漠的绿色眼睛在办公室的阳光里呈现极浅的颜色。德米特里从里面看出了前KGB特有的锐利，坐在他对面的自己似乎成为了受审的嫌疑人。  
“谢尔盖·亚历山德诺维奇，这就是你所有的观点？”德米特里盯着手里的那份文件，眉毛高高皱起。  
“是的，边境地区确实出现了小部分秘密武装，并且极有可能构成规模造成威胁。”谢尔盖声音没有他看上去的那么凌厉，沉稳成熟，让人很有好感，“不过请您相信，我们有能力消除隐患，侦查处在高速运转，情报总会像雪花一样飞进安全局。您或许不必在这些事上浪费精力，交给我们就好。”  
德米特里从文字间抬起头，越过谢尔盖看向窗外。阳光很好，无论是在绿树成荫的莫斯科，还是遍布断壁残垣的战乱地区，阳光照在土地上都一视同仁，一样的温暖刺眼，但这让人放松警惕的暖阳之下，德米特里总有一种不好的感觉，这源于无法预知的来日。  
“必要时候，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，联邦安全局需要有力地行使职权，强硬手段一直是我们获取成功的最佳利刃。您需要时刻做好赋予我们行动权力的准备，您明白吗？”  
“是的，少将同志。”德米特里感觉太阳穴突突直跳，他合上文件。“关于这一切，我能得到你的承诺吗？至少给我一点信心。”  
谢尔盖没想到总统会对他说出这样的话，他认为其应该一直保持绝对的清醒与理智，用不容置疑的铁血手腕震慑敌人，而不是向下属寻求一个不靠谱的口头承诺聊以自慰，这或许有些优柔寡断了。他看着年轻总统无精打采、布满血丝的眼睛，最终是点点头，满足了这一要求。  
“好的，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，我向您保证，我们将会绝对忠诚，祖国可以无条件相信我们，并把一切托付于我们。”谢尔盖的绿色眼睛将视线投向德米特里，语气平静到了极点，波澜不兴。“您也可以毫不犹豫地对我们给予信任。这是一个将军的承诺。”  
“谢谢。”德米特里从椅子上站起来伸出手与他相握。“我们今天的会面不会被记录，你可以回去了，谢尔盖·亚历山德诺维奇，再会。”  
他还是和弗拉基米尔有天壤之别。关上门的那一瞬间，谢尔盖瞥了一眼站在窗前的清瘦背影，笃定地下了结论。作为总统，他会吃亏的。

德米特里无法使自己从今天的会面里抽身，分散一些注意力在别的事物上。他知道联邦安全局可以称得上战无不胜，是国家完全可以放心依靠的强力部门，但他内心的焦虑依旧无法散去，也并不能从少将的承诺中获得慰藉。  
这可不妙。德米特里出神地想。不要再杞人忧天了，做好自己的工作吧，不要忘了就职仪式上的宣誓，更不要让弗拉基米尔嘲笑你。要像个总统一点。  
当普尔曼驶进戈尔基的大门，柳博芙为德米特里打开车门时，他才反应过来自己今天忘了思考一个重要问题：关于斯维特兰娜，他被软禁的妻子。  
是的，昨天晚上柳博芙口中的“夫人”正是本该成为第一夫人的斯维特兰娜。  
柳博芙在一个月前来到戈尔基是由于正常的人事变动，而她是安全部门培养的优秀秘书，按照她的话说，她并不属于总统府雇员，而是由国家直接派驻。  
“这是总统的特权，拥有秘密度极高的完全可信赖的秘书。”柳博芙对他解释道。“您是第一次做总统，而我们的制度已经延续了十年。”  
“我有些搞不清楚。”德米特里眼里闪过一丝怀疑。“我是总统，为什么我不能在第一时间知晓你的身份？”  
“这您最清楚。”柳博芙面色平静。  
很好，很好。弗拉基米尔……  
“所以，你说你曾在远郊别墅任职？”德米特里不想继续在心里质问弗拉基米尔了，他知道自己短时间内或许逃不出这个怪圈，所以还是着重于眼下的事情比较重要。  
“是的，我曾照顾梅德韦杰娃夫人。在我离开那里来到戈尔基九号之前，夫人的状态都非常好。”  
“她偶尔会做手工，她的刺绣非常美。”  
“她很喜欢一个人在草坪上散步，或者在阁楼的摇椅上晒太阳。”  
“远郊别墅其实称得上一座庄园了，夫人在那里待的时间还不算长，所以她目前应该不会感到枯燥无聊。”  
“当然，她的安全绝对有保障。”  
德米特里听着第三人转述自己妻子的近况，感到无比陌生，好似她住在西伯利亚一般遥远。  
“既然你们做着保密级别最高的工作——我是指，保护一个在大众眼中不在人世的人，那你又为什么可以轻易变换职位？并且，你为什么要同我讲这些？”德米特里皱眉，他正试图相信柳博芙，尽管有许多疑问，但他不愿怀疑一个与妻子曾有着直接联系的人。  
“我无权知晓上级的决策，我也不能钻到他们的脑子里去。”柳博芙笑了，脸颊上出现一个小小的酒窝。她试图缓解严肃压抑的气氛。“还有，您太多虑了，我只是希望您能了解到一些哪怕微不足道的消息，毕竟您们是夫妻。”  
“很好……”德米特里半信半疑地点点头。“我希望我可以相信你。”  
“当然，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，不只是我，戈尔基九号的任何一个人您都可以相信。我斗胆向您保证。”  
德米特里仔细回忆，觉得这种语气极为熟悉。没错，他今天也得到了安全局少将的承诺。  
“你可以出去了。”德米特里随手拿起一份文件看起来，是政府财政报告。“谢谢你，柳博芙。”  
“为您服务是我的荣幸。”柳博芙点点头。“晚安，总统先生。”

另一头，新奥加廖沃。  
“好了，谢尔盖。”弗拉基米尔看着面前的男人放下茶杯，摩挲着手掌说。“与总统见面感觉如何？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安全局少将的设定来自于《切尔诺贝利禁区》中的科斯坚科。


	4. Chapter 4

“这是战争的后遗症，弗拉基米尔。你的专机能直接飞到他们头顶上，这让他们恐惧忌惮，但你毕竟不是总统。”谢尔盖在窗边踱来踱去。“他们觉得总统是个好欺负的料，这可太不妙了。”  
弗拉基米尔的眼睛空空荡荡，盯着地毯的花纹在想些什么。先前从邻居家的奥运开幕式上提前离席，任何人也没想到就在克里姆林宫仍思前想后的时候，总理专机直接飞到了前线上。这给他们释放出的信号可不太好，看上去非常逾矩，也让“傀儡总统”的说法一时间甚嚣尘上。这不外乎是弗拉基米尔下意识的举动，他或许在心里仍把自己当成总统了，还放不下那一份伴随着权力的巨大责任。  
“我仍保持我之前的行事风格，这一点所有人都知道，或许他们会把这些理解为逾矩，但这并没什么不好。我只看结果，过程并不重要。”  
“好吧好吧。说句实话，我现在也是在越级与你谈话。今天总统说我们的会谈将不会被记录，我信了，但我绝不认为你会不知道。”谢尔盖撇撇嘴，向弗拉基米尔伸出手。“看吧，你一回到官邸就立刻叫我过来了。”  
“谢廖沙，我想见你的话有很多理由，当然不必通过德米特里或者你的安全局上司。”  
“是，你怎样都是对的。”谢尔盖颇为无奈地摊开手控诉着。“这一点我在德累斯顿的时候就领略过了。”  
“好了，不聊这个了。”弗拉基米尔笑起来。“再来杯茶吧。”

德米特里把手头的工作完成，看着夕阳发挥最后一点余热，带着血红色的余晖慢慢从密林深处沉下去，他顿时感到一阵凄凉与无措。深木色的办公室压抑又密不透风，令人口干舌燥。  
“柳博芙，你能帮我搞点酒吗？”德米特里对被呼叫进来的年轻秘书说道。  
“什么？”她显然有些出乎意料。  
“酒，柳博芙。不要香槟，要威士忌。”  
可怜的柳博芙无权制止总统突如其来的饮酒欲望，她放下酒后甚至连那句“您想加些冰吗”都没有说出口就被赶了出来。德米特里要求她守在办公室外面，不要任何人打扰他的独处时光。站在门外的柳博芙单纯地认为总统因妻子不在身边而感到惆怅，只好借助酒精麻痹自己，直到半小时后，总理神出鬼没地出现在她面前。  
“弗……弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，晚上好。”  
“亲爱的柳博芙。”弗拉基米尔带着一身初秋晚风的清新味道，直接大步略过她，甚至吝啬往她神色复杂的脸上看上一眼，径直推开了德米特里办公室的门。“你应该阻止他的。”  
柳博芙来不及解释，她的声音被总理毫不留情地关在了门外。  
弗拉基米尔走进黑黢黢的屋子，闻着酒味皱起眉头。他讨厌酒，无论柔烈。  
拨开那碍事的厚窗帘，弗拉基米尔倏地拉开办公桌旁的窗，凉风以称不上温柔的力道冲进总统的办公室，把一室的酒气搅得翻滚起来。趴在桌子上昏昏欲睡的德米特里被激出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他不耐烦动了动胳膊，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的。  
弗拉基米尔没耐心等着德米特里自己清醒过来，他走上前去，用指背拍着男人的脸。  
“请不要来烦我！”德米特里打掉脸上的那只手，猛地抬起头，对上了一双喜怒无形的眼睛。  
“你是怎么进来的……”  
“别用那种迷茫的眼神看着我，你喝傻了吗？”弗拉基米尔拿起酒杯，闻了闻剩余的褐色液体，鬼使神差地一口闷了下去。“需要我陪你喝吗？”  
“不……”德米特里从他手中把酒杯拿回来放好，揉揉眼睛。“你能把窗关上吗，很冷。”  
弗拉基米尔不为所动，德米特里只好撑着扶手站了起来，摇摇晃晃走过去，费了好大劲把秋风挡在外面，然后像虚脱了一样倚在窗台上。  
“……大晚上的，你来做什么？”  
“看你怎么把自己喝得像一滩烂泥。”  
德米特里对这种语气再熟悉不过了，冷冰冰的，不带感情，他似乎对那些一年都见不上几面的官员比对自己更有耐心，起码不会像这样突然闯进他的办公室，还让冷风把他吹了个透。其实弗拉基米尔的声音很好听，如果他能像从前那样对自己哪怕再和煦一点点，自己都会义无反顾地为他做些什么，而不像现在……  
酒精不是什么好东西。德米特里突然意识到了自己在想些什么绝对不该想的东西，随即摇摇头，像是要把这些不切实际的想法赶出脑袋，并狠狠在心底骂了自己一句。  
他们两个人就在一片漆黑的办公室无声对峙着，德米特里借着酒劲想要跟弗拉基米尔谈谈斯维特兰娜的事，他希望她能搬到戈尔基来住。  
“真是异想天开。”弗拉基米尔冷笑。“把她送走我就没希望她还会出现在我面前。”  
“弗拉基米尔！”德米特里踉跄了一下，扑到他身上，拽着他的外套领子质问道。“为什么？你把她送走，甚至说她死了！这真的不会有任何好处……难道你还担心些什么吗？你完全不必担心，我还是乖乖在你手掌心里哪也去不了……”  
“看来你是真的喝醉了，不然这些话你是难以启齿的吧？”  
德米特里怔愣了半晌，意料之外地把脸埋在弗拉基米尔的脖子上，惹得他呼吸一滞。在感受到热气喷洒在自己的脖子上后，弗拉基米尔几不可闻地叹了一口气，拍拍他的后背，用算不上安慰的语气安慰了他。  
“她很安全，这就够了。”  
“你这个不懂爱的人……”德米特里的声音模糊不清地传出来。“你是否作恶多端，这是上帝给予你的惩罚……”  
“又在胡言乱语些什么？”  
醉醺醺的德米特里让弗拉基米尔感到好气又好笑，他把头移开，想架着德米特里穿过侧门，然后把他丢到床上去，好让他梦见心心念念的斯维特兰娜。  
德米特里的脸颊贴在弗拉基米尔耳边，嘴唇几乎要吻上他耳后的皮肤。弗拉基米尔身上一阵燥热，他无比想把德米特里那漂亮又充满浆糊的脑袋摁到窗口呼吸一下新鲜空气，让凉飕飕的风搅和一下他仅剩无几的理智，但接下来听到的话让他迅速放弃了这一想法。  
“滚。”德米特里攀扶着弗拉基米尔的脖子，凑到他耳边。  
“滚出我的官邸。”

柳博芙不知道总理是怎样让那扇质量极佳的橡木门发出如此巨大的声响的，她被吓了一跳，等她反应过来的时候只看到了弗拉基米尔极其不爽的背影渐渐消失在走廊，他的秘书需要小跑才能跟上他。  
“天啊……”她冲进屋子打开灯，发现了跌坐在办公桌旁边的德米特里，他的脸很红，长长的睫毛垂在下眼睑上，投下了一圈乌青似的阴影，看上去疲惫极了。柳博芙单膝跪着，试图将神志不清的总统搀扶起来，但这非常困难。  
“……嗯？柳博芙？早上好……”德米特里的酒劲正盛，他现在完全失去了判断力，像一个睡不醒又迷迷糊糊的孩子。  
“看在上帝的份上，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，您还可以再睡十个小时的回笼觉。”柳博芙试图让德米特里在搀扶下自己站起来。“现在您需要到床上去，这如果只靠我可办不到。”  
“谢谢……我自己来。”德米特里总算肯从冰凉的大理石地砖上站起来，扶着她的手踉踉跄跄穿过了好几道门去到卧室。等柳博芙把昏昏欲睡的总统整个塞到被子里，她深觉自己需要体能训练了。  
德米特里脸埋在被子里，不省人事，而柳博芙看着床头柜上那个被倒置的相框若有所思。许久，她把它缓缓拿了起来。  
那是一张和谐的四人合照，照片上的总统比现在还要年轻英俊，第一夫人也优雅美丽——严格来说，照片上有两位总统与两位第一夫人。  
柳博芙不动声色地把相框放回原处，连支架的角度都未曾变过，然后关灯离开。  
德米特里的呼吸声均匀而平稳，半睁的眼睛在黑暗中隐隐发亮。


	5. Chapter 5

当德米特里带着要命的宿醉醒过来时，已经早上九点了，床头一杯颜色浅淡的液体带着一丝清爽的香气飘进他的鼻子里，他混沌的脑子勉强分辨出这种熟悉又陌生的味道。怀着某种期待拿过来尝了一口，德米特里立刻清醒了不少。  
绿茶和金银花的涩味混合着不易察觉的甘甜，德米特里觉得是葛花和蜂蜜的作用——他几乎是立即得出了这个结论，因为这感觉再熟悉不过了，他曾喝了几十年这种独特的饮品。  
将剩余的液体一饮而尽后，德米特里迅速收拾好自己，在办公室会见了国家重点项目司司长科瓦尔丘克。他很喜欢这个年轻人，长着一副憨厚的面孔，能力也同样出众，在他担任第一副总理期间，这个可靠的小伙子曾是他的助理。最重要的是，很久之前在圣彼得堡大学，科瓦尔丘克作为法律系的高材生曾是德米特里的学生，他们关系匪浅，结下了很深厚的师生情谊。  
说起来，德米特里的圣彼得堡交友圈里有相当一部分人都在莫斯科，他们有的从事老行当，在法律口工作，有的则下海经商，在天然气工业股份公司等企业任职。他不想搞裙带关系，所以甚至有时避免与他们过多接触。  
但总归是要掌握着一些可以信任的人，德米特里正这样想着，敲门声响起。  
“请进。”德米特里坐直，抬起头。“是你啊，下午好。”  
柳博芙笑得很开心。“下午好，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，您现在怎么样？”  
“你是说宿醉吗？”德米特里难得放松地在下属面前撇撇嘴，做了一个无所谓的表情。“托你的福，那杯茶很管用。”  
“您别这么说，我也不过是偷师学来的。”柳博芙突然意识到自己有些多言。“抱歉。”  
德米特里知道柳博芙从斯维特兰娜那里了解到了很多东西，但他没什么过多的想法，他甚至觉得这样也挺好。  
“这没什么，放轻松点，我也许会希望你能为我带来更多关于远郊别墅的消息。”他把视线波澜不惊地投到年轻秘书的身上，思考着什么。

暂且不说这些针对工作来说无足轻重的私人问题，德米特里的日子还要照常过。上帝作证，他是真的很想做一位好总统，起码能让大家记住，而不是夹在某人任期之中的一个短暂过渡。当初他以压倒性的优势赢得大选，时至今日来看，这些选票里未必有多少是真心为他而投。不过德米特里很快就释然了， 过程不重要，结果才重要，起码他现在安安稳稳坐在总统的位置上，而不是被媒体窥探私人生活继而爆出浴室派对这样的丑闻。  
他的桌子上堆满了报告。在刚召开的反腐败问题会议上，德米特里下令立即组建反腐败委员会。“我希望在一个月之内见到成效。”他记得自己刚才是这么说的。而桌子后面的那些官僚们，要么低着头划拉些什么，要么若有所思眼神空洞。  
腐败是一种经济增长的特殊润滑剂。德米特里对这句话嗤之以鼻的同时，却也不得不承认在1991年之后，这确实在那段不短的过渡岁月里被社会心照不宣地接受了。当庞大的组织架构被恶意滋长的藤蔓一点点包裹侵蚀，不免会面临分崩离析的风险，德米特里不会让这种事情再次发生，还好，他的老同学、现任仲裁法院院长伊万诺夫很早就曾表示会给予大力配合。  
“也好，你做的不错。”弗拉基米尔的电话在会议结束后不久就打了过来。  
“……我很早就想做了。”  
弗拉基米尔的眉毛跳动了一下。  
“只是我先前在库德林身上浪费了时间。”  
“相信我，如果他老老实实的没有闯祸，你完全可以让他挂帅。”弗拉基米尔看着秘书给自己端来咖啡，他拿起来闻闻又放下。“他的确有能力，只是性格不大入流。”  
“这是绝对不可能的，弗拉基米尔。”德米特里敛起了神色。“这件事情我想只能由我全权处理。”  
“……当然。”电话那头沉默了半晌。“你是总统，你有这个权利。”  
“一个月之内我们就能看到反腐败的一张密网建立在莫斯科上空了，这已是不争的事实。弗拉基米尔，我们就等着见成效吧。”

弗拉基米尔不愿承认的是，他似乎正看着他的德米特里向着离自己越来越远的方向而去——并不是意识形态的背离，而是个人情感。当弗拉基米尔孤单地坐在新奥加廖沃的弧形窗前时，他经常会想起他们在这里亲吻的情形，那时候的德米特里还是一个胖乎乎的年轻人，拥在怀里的感觉像极了一个大号软糖，低眉顺眼的样子让人心底怜爱泛滥。他们那时候的关系说不上最好，但确实是来到莫斯科之后最缠绵悱恻的时光。这种认知，弗拉基米尔与德米特里不谋而合：闪闪发光的日子早已过去，圣彼得堡的旧时光如流水一去不复返，美好记忆也历经摧残，渐渐破损泛黄。谁也说不清为什么他们的故事走向如此诡异，当局者迷的定律让他们非常苦恼。但可以肯定的是，弗拉基米尔享受将德米特里玩弄于鼓掌之间的快感，正如他操控权力时一样，他不可能忍受权力与德米特里一同离他而去——也许正是这种近乎偏执的控制欲让一切变得虚情假意。  
德米特里远没有之前那样依赖他了，他日渐丰满的羽翼时时刻刻做好了离开的准备。  
看来把他推举到闪光灯下不是个明智的选择。弗拉基米尔想。  
不管他是风筝还是木偶，线都该收一收了。


	6. Chapter 6

“想去索契吗？”  
弗拉基米尔坐在弧形窗前，看着肆虐的秋风卷起残枝败柳，呼啸着刮过新奥加廖沃的后院。远处树林里的小动物要预备屯冬粮了，因为莫斯科漫长的冷冽与阴寒正款步而来，至于珍贵的暖阳春日，那是几个月之后的事。屋里依旧温暖宜人，如果忽略窗外阴沉的天，那么此时真适合依偎在沙发上打个盹。茶几上热气腾腾的浓茶飘着香，被一只戴着戒指的手端走了，弗拉基米尔顺着手的动作望向对面的人，对方正捧着平板电脑出神地看着些什么，完全没有意识到他刚刚的问题。  
“那杯是我的。”  
“啊，抱歉。”德米特里终于从屏幕前抬起头，漫不经心。“我再给你倒一杯吧。”  
“这有什么。”弗拉基米尔摆摆手。“想去索契吗？”  
德米特里沉默着。“我想你已经安排好了。”  
“你应该学会滑雪，对你的身体有好处。”弗拉基米尔自顾自地说。  
“是，是的。你永远知道什么对我好。”德米特里放下平板，他的手又不自觉地转着戒指。“你永远试图安排好一切，让人觉得其他人只不过是拴在你手中绳子上的一条宠物狗，你拽拽绳子，它就过来一点，你放放绳子，它就跑远一点，你吹哨，它就绕着你转圈讨好你……”  
弗拉基米尔没有说话，他静静看着德米特里，眼神似乎要将他刺穿。  
“……说好听一点，这只不过是一个巨大的舞台，一个滑稽的马戏团。”德米特里的声音越来越小，却依旧没有停下。他的眼睛望向窗外，那是一片弗拉基米尔看腻了的景色，他顿时感觉无比灰暗。“你摇着手风琴，而我们就是一个个木偶，只能在你的音乐下跳舞……”  
“你冷静一下。”  
弗拉基米尔面无表情，神态就像放空了脑子不知道在想些什么一样，只是冰冷的眼中释放着某种令人不安的信号：他几乎处在发怒的边缘。鉴于他们半小时前刚恰到好处地争吵过——关于安全局的问题，弗拉基米尔又想把手伸到他的老家去了——德米特里不想再在这安静的环境里激起什么风浪了，那只会令人疲惫。  
“抱歉。”虽然等到了道歉，但弗拉基米尔只在德米特里的脸上找到了无奈之下的妥协，看不到任何诚意。对方低下头去喝茶，并努力使自己的语气一如往常。“我很乐意和你去索契，你不必怀疑我的真诚。”  
年长的男人站起来，披上外套走向一边。“如果那样说能让你轻松一点，我无所谓。只是，德米特里，你得懂我这样做的初衷。”  
“我也许懂，一开始我懂，但后来你慢慢偏离了我的认知，我有时想破脑袋也想不出你的某些做法究竟有什么意义！”  
“别这样跟我说话，季玛。”弗拉基米尔将手放在德米特里的后颈上，把正坐不住的男人摁了回去，就像他制止自己那条秋田犬不要乱吠一样。“我本以为你能聪明一点……你并没什么资格指责我，没有我你今天或许根本不会坐在这里，恐怕还躲在列宁格勒过你的太平日子。”  
太平日子吗？太平日子并没什么不好。德米特里静默着不说话了，他倒觉得自己当年不如做一只缩头乌龟，就此隐退，也别再去做什么天真烂漫又理想主义的梦了，那都是些不切实际的东西。看看现在，自己获得了弗拉基米尔口中坐在这里的机会，但丢失的东西他再也偿还不起了，那些曾对他来说闪闪发光的人和事，无一不离他远去，他的日子一片狼藉，又可怜地剩下什么？身后的这个人吗？德米特里感到自己的后颈正被有一下没一下地抚摸着，心中一阵憋闷。细痒让他忍不住想躲避，但最终却没有任何动作。  
也许自己被他骗了，他想。甜言蜜语总是令感情用事的人晕头转向，他怎么也想不到发誓追随的人至今成为了他挥之不去的惨淡宿命。  
感受到棕发男人的顺从，弗拉基米尔叹了一口气。他发誓如果德米特里哪怕再乖一点，他都会为他做更做的事——可惜虽然看上去很像，但他不是一个逆来顺受的人，那这就需要时间去调和了。  
弗拉基米尔低下头，吻了吻德米特里的侧脸。“今晚留下吃饭。”他说。

晚餐过后是顺理成章的欢爱，德米特里知道他来到新奥加廖沃就不会轻易被允许离开，所以他趴在床上的时候努力使自己回味晚餐时罗宋汤的鲜美味道，而不是来自身后的强烈冲撞。不知过了多久，他的身体渐渐麻木，再也不能从中获得什么快感，剩下的只是无休止的痛苦，并且早在折磨人的高潮到来之前身体就已绵软无力。他依稀听见身后人在喊他的名字，带着无可奈何的落寞味道。在这一片叹息声中，他还是没忍住偏过头去看着他，看他的皱纹在颓靡的灯光下深深浅浅，明亮的眼睛如同刺眼的太阳。  
德米特里只歇了一小会儿就开始穿衣服，无视了官邸主人让他留下洗澡的建议。他的动作在疲惫的身子能承受的程度下尽可能地麻利，干脆利落，好像他出现在新奥加廖沃并不是来谈什么大事情，只是为了上床，而现在他完成任务，该功成身退了。弗拉基米尔什么都没有说，没做多余的挽留。他永远不会因为失去了某一个和德米特里的温存时刻而患得患失，也永远不会因不能在清晨睁开眼睛后第一个看到德米特里而感到任何空虚，因为他知道他们不只存于朝夕，在未来的漫长日夜里永不停止纠缠才是他们的最终结局。看着窗外没有月亮的天，他知道自己的车会送总统回去，就如同他来时那样，如同曾经无数个夜晚那样。  
德米特里在黑夜中离开，看着车窗外缓慢流动的景色，他感到放松又紧绷。如果可以，年轻的总统多么想向自己的国家请一天假，没有什么冠冕堂皇的理由，只是为了好好休息一下。但显然他不能，没人会允许这样的行为——或者换句话说，有权这样做的只有德米特里自己，而他断然不会做出这样的事来。想法有时只是想法，永远不会被付诸行动，就像德米特里此时无比希望方向盘握在自己手中，那样他就可以开进路边的密林，远远地离开，去向广袤的领土深处，再也不回来。


	7. Chapter 7

权力中心到底是总统的克里姆林宫，还是坐落于莫斯科河畔的总理的政府所在地白宫？很大一部分官员们以及公众都在好奇并且怀疑这个问题的答案，因为很显然，答案不是非黑即白的。聪明的官员们选择观望，而公众却很容易被媒体左右情绪，这在世界上任何一个角落都是如此。  
“是的，我会与他对抗的，我们是对手而并非是可以在一起喝茶的朋友。”  
德米特里在办公室发呆，他还记得刚刚娜塔莉亚在说这句话时的表情和离开时铿锵的高跟鞋声。能让这位一直大方得体的女士在提起时几乎咬牙切齿的只有另一位德米特里——此时正待在白宫和弗拉基米尔商量着怎么往总统新闻团队里安插更多眼线的总理新闻秘书。  
事情一波未平一波又起，如同被激荡起的层层涟漪。德米特里站在总统旗前，他不知道什么时候水面才能平静下来，又或许他该承认，永远不会平静了。娜塔莉亚从竞选时就担任他的新闻顾问，直到现在成为总统发言人，一直忠心耿耿，能力出众。她告知德米特里，一群年轻人已经在弗拉基米尔的授意下准备开展工作了，他们组成了总统的新闻团队，即将发挥喉舌般的作用，并且在外界与克里姆林宫之间架起沟通的桥梁。  
任何人都看得出来，所以德米特里也不加掩饰：这只不过是弗拉基米尔为了保持对新总统的控制而采取的一系列巧妙的人事安排的一部分。令人头痛的是，今后这样的事也许会屡见不鲜。  
德米特里一直认为自己与弗拉基米尔之间保持着某种暧昧的默契，这已经持续了十年，他们已经到了一个眼神就能看透彼此大半的程度，所以这种近乎大摇大摆的做派无疑刺伤了德米特里——但他随即意识到，真正令人不适的是弗拉基米尔无时无刻的掌控与算计，是操控木偶的手，而并非他堂而皇之的动作。德米特里呆望着玻璃上自己的倒影，发觉瘦了许多，但更加成熟了，非常符合弗拉基米尔口中的总统的形象。可他不知道的是，在不久的以后，弗拉基米尔为了维持“总理形象”——实际更像是在向外界释放一种信号：我比那个小我十三岁的总统更有力量——与媒体们建立了前所未有的良好关系。他带着他们去森林里猎老虎、在河里游泳、光着膀子骑马，而这些照片总是会恰到好处地出现在媒体上，被大家津津乐道。  
弗拉基米尔并未觉得自己的做法有何不妥。在带走了自己的发言人和办公厅主任之后，他也留下了一部分值得信任的高级幕僚来确保德米特里治下的“延续性”，包括被誉为首席谋士的弗拉季斯拉夫。可笑的是，在很长一段时间内，德米特里每每见到这位能力卓绝的第一副主任时，都会想到在那个傍晚穿着他的外套的弗拉基米尔，想到他们那场混乱的情爱。  
这一点他从不承认。  
重新坐回办公桌前，他觉得自己有必要和弗拉基米尔打一通电话。拿起话筒，拨通内线，然后只需静待几秒，熟悉的声音就会从十分钟车程外的白宫传到这里，这是一套他们再熟悉不过的流程。  
“下午好。”弗拉基米尔知道今天一定会接到来自克里姆林宫的电话，他已经等了很久了。  
“……下午好。”  
弗拉基米尔耐心地等着对方结束沉默，他很好奇自己会听到什么。  
“我认为在新闻工作方面，我们的办公室应该进行必要的协商。”  
“德米特里。”年长的男人似乎料到了对方会说出一句温和保守的劝诫，他眨了眨灵活的眼睛，并没把这当回事。“你我应该拥有相对独立的新闻办公室，并且任命信任的人担任发言人。”  
“你选择了季玛科娃，而我选择佩斯科夫，这都是我们认为的最优解。”他接着说。“有得力手下作为你我在新闻办公室的代理人，剩下的事就不必太操心了。”  
“我需要确保我们在某些问题上保持相同步调，这正是协商的意义。但是你说的也绝对正确，我们拥有互相独立的新闻办公室。”德米特里加重语气重复了一遍。“是的，互相独立。”  
“当然。”  
通话并没有持续多久，德米特里放下电话后又召见了刚离开不久的娜塔莉亚，并且跟她说了自己的想法，这位能干的下属也几乎是第一时间就表明了自己的态度，她的头发丝似乎都充满了干劲，并且对于总统交给她的任务信心满满。  
弗拉基米尔知道自己的话催化了德米特里本微小的想法，他也知道下一步该娜塔莉亚上场了，这位极具游说经验的新闻顾问一定会使那群年轻的新人很快意识到他们效忠的对象应该是总统，而并非任命他们的人。弗拉基米尔挠挠太阳穴，这样下去不是办法，但没有更好的选择了，他明白所谓掌控只不过是可笑的说辞，因为他们的身份注定这种状态不会持续太久，大家的目光始终都集中在克里姆林宫之上，那里才是正统，是国家的心脏。  
而德米特里一直试图跟上弗拉基米尔的脚步，他有时会庆幸自己与他关系非同一般，正是这种无法见光又长久保持下来的亲密关系使他能更轻易地参透弗拉基米尔的内心。他们在这高高的舞台上演着荒诞剧，在外人眼中维持着诡异的平衡与和谐，然后在任何人都看不到的暗处中纠缠，在身心交融中彼此靠近，接着在权力的倾轧中互相厌弃。  
该死的默契——他们都这么想。  
这让一切可能在你来我往中产生又消亡。


	8. Chapter 8

“谢尔盖·亚历山大罗维奇，您给过我承诺的。”  
“是的，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，但我也说了这需要时间。”  
安全局少将用那双绿眼睛盯着德米特里垂下的睫毛，然后向看他不安分地转着钢笔的手，一圈金色在他右手无名指上借着灯光隐隐发亮。他移开了眼睛。  
“有必要派遣先锋小队吗？就您的想法来看。”  
“如果您最近有去边境的计划，我想可以下令。”  
听闻，德米特里终于放下了那只可怜的钢笔，抬眼试图与谢尔盖对视，后者眼睛一如往常地冷漠着，似乎是在将所有被瞳孔吸收进去的场景、人物与他曾见过的任何一张照片作对比，令人不自在。  
避开这刺目的视线，德米特里接下他的话。“是的，我与总理计划去往索契。”  
“我知道了……”谢尔盖看够了，眼睛骨碌碌转向了别处。“总理计划派遣信号旗。”  
德米特里顿了顿，继续翻着手里的文件。谢尔盖有些后悔将这句话说出来。  
“您下次应该与我一同商榷。”在翻了数页文件后，年轻的总统依旧没有抬头，仿佛对面人的话不值一提，甚至没有手中这份常规文件来得重要。“不过像这样及时告知我也不错，只是不要再过分了。”  
“抱歉，也许我这么说有些唐突了。”谢尔盖瞥见德米特里的文件正打开在某一页上，依稀可见“反恐活动”、“反间谍安全侦查”等字样。“这只是总理的想法而已，最终还需要您与总理一同协商后决定。”  
德米特里大概知道弗拉基米尔在想些什么，他也许迫不及待地想展示自己那可以乘着专机飞去前线的决断和勇气，以及对形势的判断力和控制力。先前一同去索契的邀请似乎也只是一个很容易被看透的铺垫：如果他们二人真要以某种形式出现在那座景色宜人的边境城市，那么就是在向外界释放安定的信号——没有什么比总统总理共同出现在敏感地区还若无其事地度假滑雪更能让人相信那里已经变成一块净土了。  
他结束了与谢尔盖的谈话，开始独自思忖起来。信号旗部队的出征意味着什么不言而喻。那是一张王牌，过早或过晚出手都意味着失败，德米特里不太确定弗拉基米尔已经考虑清楚了，他认为这件事还有继续商讨的空间。  
希望你这次可以等等我。德米特里想。

柳博芙站在大楼梯下，看着谢尔盖快速走下来后迎上去，并肩行至官邸前院，在他的黑色吉普前停了下来。  
“还不错？”那双时刻淡漠着的，如同猫科动物打量猎物般的眼睛此时终于在夜晚的寒意中浮现了几分笑意，但紧接着就随风而逝，须臾片刻令人恍惚。  
“是的。”柳博芙的碎发被风扬起，她伸手去拨。“这里比那些地方好多了。”  
“回去吧。”谢尔盖看向别墅的某个房间，那里依旧亮着灯。“天气开始冷了。”  
柳博芙点点头，握住了少将伸过来的手，笑出一个酒窝。“晚安，谢尔盖·亚历山大罗维奇。”

第二天德米特里就在克里姆林宫会见了弗拉基米尔，他觉得自己一刻也不能等了。他们就边境问题进行了三个小时的详谈，期间国防部及安全局的高层加入了会议，最后他们得出了一个优于一切的方案。  
派出部队。  
在这场弗拉基米尔主导的会议中，其他人的建议要么被强硬地压制住了，要么根本没有说出口的机会。他在橡木桌后夸夸而谈，大讲特讲那些铁腕统治的好处，使德米特里感到自己非常多余。但是，德米特里并不反对使用非常手段，这大半出于对弗拉基米尔来自内心深处的信任，当然，也少不了他自己的判断，那个地方当然是越快平静下来越好。  
弗拉基米尔的话还在耳边回荡，而德米特里终于肯承认自己的担心过于多余。  
事实证明这个决策是正确的，德米特里有时真的不得不钦佩弗拉基米尔的分析力及决断力。联邦用七个士兵的牺牲换来了边境地区长时间的安定——虽然此时大家都没意识到，但确实，此次出兵干净利索，把这群叛徒了结在了那段不长的边境线上。  
他们一同出席了牺牲士兵的葬礼。英雄的父母遗孀们的低声啜泣听在德米特里耳中如同针刺，他无法不被面前的景象感染。天空中似乎飘起了薄雪，有些冷了，但他宁愿在风中一直冻着，与森然棺木中的士兵们一起。那双蓝色眼睛看到的，除了人们的黑衣，就只有国旗鲜明的颜色，还有数量繁多的红色康乃馨，在一片肃穆中如同英雄纪念碑下的长明火，无比刺目。  
“我们的国家从不缺乏英雄，而英雄会被永远铭记。”  
傍晚回到戈尔基后，弗拉基米尔对着一言不发的他如此说道。  
晚餐的烘肉卷让德米特里有些腻味，他一杯杯地灌着浓茶，也不在乎今夜是否能安然入睡了。“他们都是一些孩子，有两位才刚结婚。”茶杯递到嘴边，他不知道该做何表情。这对一个国家来说或许是一件微不足道的小事，但对于个人，就沉重得多。他明白自己不能太感性，但在这种情景下，他脑中无限盘旋着人们的眼泪与火红的花朵，挥之不去。  
弗拉基米尔就与他一同坐在空气都凝固了的屋子里，缄默着，没有再说话。窗外在下雪，而屋子里了无生气。


	9. Chapter 9

“新闻办公室会整理出这些照片的，索契之行对您的个人形象非常有利，而且显然，白宫也非常满意这次出游。”  
德米特里在办公室划着平板电脑，看着媒体记者们长枪短炮跟拍的作品被排版精美地展示在新闻头条上，照片的主人公们神情放松，对视之下，笑意粲然。  
他很突然地想起了柳德米拉。他有段时间没有得到她的消息了，弗拉基米尔也从来不提，他只说，她不适合做一名生活在闪光灯下的第一夫人，而他们的分道扬镳，从八年前甚至更早就已经开始铺垫了。  
德米特里倒希望她过得好，因为她终于摆脱了这种她无力承受的生活。  
他把视线重新投向变暗的电脑，只觉得脸颊上被冻僵的感觉又一次袭来，看着屏幕里自己通红的脸，他又回忆起了闪光灯下一次次费劲地笑着的不自在。

“你笑得很勉强，是冻僵了吗？”  
密林间，雪地摩托刚刚停下，被激起的雪花正慢慢平息躁动，纷纷扬扬地落下。弗拉基米尔利落地翻身下车，大踏步向德米特里走来，山地靴踩在厚实的雪地上发出清脆的咯吱声，听得德米特里从脊柱里窜出一阵战栗，如同听见粉笔逆行在黑板上时的怪异声响。迎着不太友好的冷风，他哆嗦了一小下。  
“是，穿的有些少了。……我觉得我还需要一个摩托头盔。”  
弗拉基米尔的目光熟练地探寻着不远处的摇臂，眯起眼睛不甚在意地回复：“等记者离开，你可以穿我的外套。”  
“不了。”德米特里隔着手套搓了搓手掌。“你和我穿的一样多，不必逞强。”  
“是你在办公室待久了，适应不了室外的温度了。多运动一下身体吧。”弗拉基米尔往前走去，随意地挥了挥手。“走吧，季玛，马上就到了。”  
回到别墅，他们在阳台喝了下午茶。这期间，德米特里表现得像一个老练的演员，在镜头前流转微笑，举杯交谈。而他和弗拉基米尔的互动更是冲淡了外界一直以来对新总统的妄为猜测：看吧，他们还是如此登对，依旧是那个过去不曾有，未来也鲜见的政坛组合。  
晚餐时候，他们几乎相对无话。在弗拉基米尔品尝煎鲟鱼时，德米特里正乏味地盯着盘子里的牛肉和无趣的酱汁，许久，他索性放下刀叉，喝起了手边的白兰地。  
“你没怎么吃。”弗拉基米尔细细咀嚼着鱼肉。“要切一块烤乳猪吗？”  
“不了。”德米特里摇摇头。“下午的点心吃多了。”  
他端着那杯酒走到窗前——从前他可不喜欢做这样的事，让他看起来像个做作的电影明星，但此时此刻，他不得不沦陷于此时美丽的夜色，也是为了离开身后有些令人窒息的宴席。  
与此同时，莫斯科。  
娜塔莉亚正坐在办公室里审阅着从索契发回的邮件，看着那些照片，她明白，总统又在扮演着他们熟悉的角色了。凭着这次索契之行，她认为此次无疑能够密切两个新闻办的关系，克里姆林宫也好能在第一时间知晓白宫的意思。弱化分歧，加强联系，克里姆林宫才可在未来主导新闻方向，让办公室那群插队进来的新人意识到真正的老板是谁。  
但这位总统发言人显然过于乐观，她完全没有料到其他部门带来的蝴蝶效应会在这里掀起大风大浪，但事实就是如此，后几年里，政府里出现了相互竞争的两套官僚机构，双方都知道自己的未来分别取决于总统与总理，所以为此明暗里争斗不休，这种风气也间接导致两位发言人针锋相对，以至于两个新闻办公室日益疏远，甚至彼此不知道对方的计划。

好吧，其实向外望什么都看不见。德米特里开始心烦意乱。屋里的灯太亮了些。  
“我们明天去滑雪，季玛。”  
“好。”德米特里心不在焉地和走过来的弗拉基米尔碰了碰杯。“希望是个好天气。”  
“最近在读什么书吗？”弗拉基米尔抽身坐到了壁炉前，转移了话题，他看出了对方的心不在焉。  
“从你那里拿回来的书。”德米特里柔声回答。“尤里安·谢苗诺夫的《命令我活着》。”  
弗拉基米尔颇为意外地抬了抬眉头，他没想到自己当时随手抽出来的书德米特里会真的带回去捧读。他年轻时很喜欢谢苗诺夫的作品，他也曾在采访中说过，前苏联红极一时的电视剧《盾与剑》曾影响了他从事安全工作的决定。  
“你很少看这样的书，也好，从那些繁冗复杂的专业书里抽出身来吧，你早就不是个大学教授了。”  
德米特里低下头，牵起嘴角笑了笑，在弗拉基米尔面前坐下来。“十年了，想想还是做梦一样。”  
“你觉得我们到了该追忆往昔的时候了吗？”弗拉基米尔揶揄道。“你还年轻着呢。”  
“确实，无论是作为教授还是……政治家，我都太过于年轻了。”德米特里收拢了手，又开始旋转他那枚金色的戒指，弗拉基米尔喝了口一旁有些冷掉的茶，目光依旧放松柔和，没什么反应。“但是年轻就未必做不好事情，是吧？”  
他询问的语气落在弗拉基米尔耳中颇像向长辈寻求肯定的孩子，他忍不住失笑。确实，德米特里有时依旧是一个很孩子气的人，所以弗拉基米尔经常会评价他是一个理想主义者，这两个特性存在于德米特里身上竟有种矛盾的魅力，因为他那点自以为隐藏的很好的野心其实弗拉基米尔一眼就能看透。  
弗拉基米尔像一只捕到猎物的老虎，把费力挣扎的食草动物玩弄于股掌之中，虎牙离小动物柔软的脖子仅一寸之遥，而它就连什么时候想要发力逃离，大老虎都知道。如果非要给他们的关系物象化，弗拉基米尔更喜欢这样的比喻，而不是德米特里先前口中冷冰冰的木偶和傀儡师。  
壁炉里的火噼啪了一下，炸出一朵小小的火花。“时候不早了，休息吧。”弗拉基米尔拍拍德米特里的肩膀，指尖在他的衬衫上短暂停留。


	10. Chapter 10

第二天他们去滑雪，在众多围观者之中依旧维持着体面的仪态与笑容。德米特里颇为童趣地选择戴上一顶红色的毛线织帽，上面的花纹和流苏让它看上去更像是在圣诞节母亲给孩子戴上的礼物。  
“帽子不错。”弗拉基米尔用这句话代替了问安。实在没想到德米特里的行李之中还有如此孩子气的东西，他觉得好玩极了，同时也不得不怀疑日常的工作和生活是否束缚住了他的手脚，让他只能在这种时候放松一下。他摸了摸自己羽绒服上的貉毛，觉得无趣极了，还是德米特里更引人注目一点。  
显然德米特里也非常满意这个吸睛的小配饰。他同弗拉基米尔握手，然后顶着这顶俏皮帽子，拿着自己的定制滑雪板挪到雪场上。在这个天然气公司斥资建造的滑雪场——后来弗拉基米尔曾对外澄清，这并不是为了他们二人的度假而特意修建，民众们也可以来这里休闲娱乐——还有一条长长的索道，他们照例乘坐了观光缆车，俯瞰了这座著名旅游城市的一隅景色，然后在被人群环绕得水泄不通的餐厅里吃了点甜馅饼。德米特里很喜欢这种甜丝丝的点心，他专心品尝，几乎忘了要透过玻璃墙与室外的民众与媒体挥手致意。  
晚饭后弗拉基米尔接了一通来自莫斯科的电话，等他处理好，想到客厅坐一会儿的时候，早已有人在那里多时。  
客厅的吊灯被熄灭，光源全部来自烧得正旺的壁炉和小沙发旁边桌上的台灯，而德米特里正舒服地蜷在小沙发里，穿着一件柔软的米色毛衣，膝上随意地搭着一条薄毯，身子微微倾斜着，借着刚好的台灯光聚精会神地读着一本书。他刚泡完热水澡，头发还有些潮湿，在鹅黄色的光里如浓稠蜂蜜的颜色，衬得他更温柔安逸。弗拉基米尔有些入神，仿佛回到了十几年前的某一天，在圣彼得堡，温暖的室内，年轻的教授，和他手里厚厚的法典，以及比现在这个稍小一点、却更温暖热烈的壁炉。  
他抬脚走过去，几乎没发出什么声音，然后以一种不会惊吓到德米特里的缓慢速度轻轻抽走了他手中的书。是那本《命令我活着》。  
直到德米特里抬起头，来人才注意到他鼻梁上架着的金边眼镜。  
和他的气质有些不符了，弗拉基米尔这样想，然后把书还给了他，自己踱到一边，蹲下来在壁炉前烤火。感受到火的炽热气息在掌心流窜后，弗拉基米尔扭过头询问默不出声的读者：“你知道现在缺点什么吗？”  
德米特里再一次从文字间移开眼神，偏着头透过镜片上缘看向弗拉基米尔一半明亮一半灰暗的身影，浅棕色的睫毛被昏黄光线拉得纤长。“夜晚的手风琴吗？”他合上书，好奇地反问。  
“不是。”弗拉基米尔搓搓手，用长柄铲子推了推炉里的木柴，再次转过头冲他轻松地笑笑。“是烤土豆。”  
德米特里也跟着笑起来，他把书放在边桌上，调整了一下坐姿，把毯子往怀里拽了拽，像一只贪恋温暖的猫咪。“我喜欢这个大壁炉。”他说。“小时候我就喜欢在壁炉前面玩，就像你现在这样，火光都映在脸上，浑身都暖洋洋的。”  
在远古时期，火光会让人觉得温暖，在充满危险的世界里是不可多得的依靠，然而现在，人们也似乎对噼啪燃烧的火抱有某种独特的感情，譬如此时，德米特里已经轻飘飘地陷入了回忆，就好像刚喝下一杯温热的烈酒，眼神也变得柔软起来。  
火苗以一种极其妖冶的姿态在弗拉基米尔的眼底摇曳，如同烧到北冰洋的大火，在两个极端下互相牵扯。他的身体感到前所未有的温暖，却从心中陡生一股寒意，与千年冻土层下那永远不会被火舌舔舐到的坚冰无异。环顾这座精致复古的“行宫”，他突然察觉到，自己正处于一个亲手搭建的极寒之地中，摒弃温暖许久，周遭冰冷且秩序井然的一切这已成为他的常态，一种令人疲累的状态。可悲的是，他对此已经完全熟悉且熟练，也亲手让其成为了摆脱不掉的宿命。  
“瓦洛佳？”让人温暖困顿的光线与温度中，德米特里轻轻喊了一声。  
弗拉基米尔的思绪被扯了回来。他站起身，走到德米特里身前，仔细端详着他的面容，直至他的视线有些不自然地乱瞟。  
“你怎么了？”德米特里有些僵硬地坐直了身子。  
弗拉基米尔偶尔会洋洋自得地认为是他一手造就了如今的德米特里，这副完美的作品，让他怎么能轻易松开把控的手。但现在，看着眼前这个和从前有着某种说不清道不明的区别的人，他突然变得有些无所适从起来。  
“我们应该把壁炉灭掉。”他说着，伸手取下了德米特里的眼镜，后者放任他的动作，闭上眼睛，轻轻抖了抖眼睑。“它有些呛人了。”

德米特里已经很久没有被如此温柔地爱抚过了，他尽可能地顺服，甚至不敢用力去攀附弗拉基米尔的脖子，生怕过重的动作打破这份来之不易的温存。这一切对于他来说似乎真的变成了遥远的回忆，变成了只在那些他们还不曾隔着权力的沟壑拥抱彼此的时候才会存在的水乳交融。  
弗拉基米尔则如同醉酒般恍惚，他一遍遍向身下人索取，手掌抚过他炽热的皮肤，脸深深地埋在他的颈窝，如此来温暖自己如坠冰窟的五脏六腑。他不可自控地一遍遍呼唤德米特里的爱称，而对方也在一片绵软与恍惚中回应着他，将细密的轻吻落在他的肩头与侧颈。时隔多年，他们终于找回了失落许久的默契，一场灵魂深处的交融也许会暖化每个人麻木许久的神经，这是一种比火还热烈的能量。  
后来他们疲乏地躺好。在昏暗的室内，借着德米特里点点发光的戒指，弗拉基米尔摸到了他的手，然后试探着与他十指相扣。德米特里已经沉沉睡去，但他依旧清醒无比，看着厚重的窗帘，弗拉基米尔不禁在猜测窗外的景色。最终，他不着痕迹地在黑暗中轻叹了一口气，翻身轻轻将手臂环到德米特里腰间，亲吻了他还温热着的颈窝。  
黑夜汪洋般深邃的颜色终将被东方升起的鱼肚白渐渐侵占，弗拉基米尔在半梦半醒间将德米特里搂的更紧了些，并徒劳地期盼清晨慢一点、再慢一点地到来。他第一次没做好回到莫斯科阴郁天空下的准备。


End file.
